Lock Box Gnomes
Sitemap Lock Box (Loot_Box_Gnomes) Gnomes --- --- --- --- --- Strange phenomenon seen (or not seen) in the Solo/DLC game(s) : --- --- --- Lock Box Loot Boxes and Corpses (WHAT FUN !!!) ''' : The mysterious reason that Loot Boxes from dissolved Splicer Corpses eventually disappear : If you stick around long enough on a level killing repeated spawns of Splicers, you eventually hit some limit where the corpses shift into a Loot Box (a item with simpler rendering geometry), and eventually you hit another limit of total objects which then causes those Loot Boxes to also disappear. Corpses also disappear when the Splicers Spawn they come from cycles again. I've seen Corpses almost immediately shift into a Loot Box Who or What drags the Corpses off and leaves a Lock Box/Loot Box ? (and the Splicer is soon seen alive again ...) Who also takes a Loot Box away after its laid around long enough ? There MUST be some Loot Box Gnomes who carry out this activity. (Or should they also be called "Corpse Gnomes" ??) ---- '''Consider the corpses disappear as well : Well that would be the Corpse Gnomes at work. Someone has to haul them all back to those Vita-Chambers to keep the Splicer supply constant. ---- I have (as King Jack or Baron Delta or even Sir Sigma) while occupying and flourishing on harvested loot from continuing waves of respawned Splicers, built huge piles of Loot boxes to celebrate MY Ruling that Level (Another Choice they don't tell you about : is Never Finishing the Game ...). The boxes generally don't disappear when empty (which would have been smart to have happen to free (program) object memory/rendering resources sooner). They seem to have figured that they needed boxes to be recycled, but then maybe never tested any Player staying around on one level as long as I did (I surveyed the levels for details for my Maps). BONUS - If you don't take everything out of a corpse (when you are at a limit for cash/ammo or Spider Splicer Hearts, etc...), it often, when transitioning to its 'Loot Box' object, will have the loot renewed in the box's contents. --- --- --- --- --- The Lock-Box Gnomes (possibly the mysterious Little Brothers ?) were a offshoot of an experimental project that had Splicer bodies delivered to reclamation points (so Little Sisters did not have to go out on the 'mean streets'). Hmmmm - Splicers are insane, so do you expect sane stories/rumors from them ?? Well it sounds a little more plausible than a body 'teleporting' on 'traumatic death' (might have been more believable if there ever was a remote monitoring device you had to carry with you ... -- maybe there was a affiliated Plasmid required ?? ). The Corpse Gnomes would have a variation of the Teleport Plasmid (a psi type mind-clouder, which protects them and explains why only mere glimpses are ever seen of them at work -- Like when they leave those Lock Boxes behind where there once was a corpse you recently killed - nice of them to leave the stuff, when they could be trading the stuff to Splicers or whomever...). --- --- --- Little Brothers - Ideas : Having these in the game would need some different mechanism, else it is just recombining/lumping more of the same Little Sister game stuff/elements/effects. Perhaps 'recycled' into Big Daddies ?? (Jack's fast grow wasn't created JUST for Fontaine's "Ace In The Hole" gambit.) Time period would be likely when Fontaine's Orphanages, trying to NOT sound 'weird', had to take children of both sexes (also what about females OUTSIDE the normal LS age grouping ???) It would look very suspicious if so narrow an acceptance criteria existed, and Ryan or others would have No Problem denouncing them as 'Shady' in Rapture's Press ... (( '' Never quite explained... '' )) And NOW what to do with the children who don't qualify/'workout' as a Slug-host ? If they have to be warehoused at Fontaine's expense, he probably wouldn't want to pay for that. Child Prostitutes is getting a bit dodgy for the game to mention ( Sander Cohen involvement in BaSx might hint ...) . Experimentation (talk versus in game representation)?? Other uses? Workhouse farm labor? Use them as Biological Chemical factories of other kinds? (Tonics that make a human body produce serums and medicines ???) That mystery ingredient in Beef-E ?? "Why children take so long to grow ? They eat and drink like pig and give nothing back. Must find way to accelerate process." - Yi Suchong ?? So Suchong found his 'way' (he did with Jack, didn't he ??) People would notice their disappearance/misuse and Reporters would eventually find out and spread the word - Fontaine would be lynched. The initial Little Sisters, before their use in 'gathering', could demonstratively be shown to be : 'Being Taken Care Of' (maybe their eyes didn't glow much in normal lighting). Later the truth was known, but then the need for ADAM became an emergency (required to stabilize some significant proportion of the population), there was better acceptance for 'Little Sisterhood' to "Save the City". Its not clear if Ryan actually ever authorized Fontaine Futuristics to take any more 'Orphans', or whether the kidnappings were the work of criminals who set up their own operations (or shady ex-employees of Fontaine's making their production numbers look good to get that yearly bonus). urlx Back to 'Little Brothers -- Sounds like potential for a nice Splicer roleplay scenario : Unwanted "Little Brothers" running around as a Gang, and you roleplaying 'The Fagin' coordinate their movements and tactics -- and more varied missions of Mugging Splicers, Bribing Big Daddies, Stealing stuff, (simple maze solving with 'in the Dark' mode and tight passages, vents, sewers and such), Running away with crafty diversions when things get too hot.... Cannibalism might be hinted at - all things 'feral' kids would have to do to have survived in what Rapture turned into. Nice potential as a Mini-Game (with a bit of Player ingenuity and creativity ... Heck nobody makes any money making Apps these days so they might as well make them for this MMORPG....) Loot Box Gnomes mentioned elsewhere ... Players in the MMORPG might run into more than a few of them and would have a mandate from the City to capture them for 'Curing'. --- --- --- !! Idea !! : Of how your body gets back to a Vita-Chamber ... (you wonder what ever happened to the 'Little Brothers' ...) --- --- --- --- --- . .